dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard and Kate
The relationship between culebra Richie Gecko and human Kate Fuller Richard and Kate first met in Let's Get Rambling. Richard is much gentler with Kate then he is with others. At first glance, Richard was more attracted to Kate physically than mentally and emotionally, disregarding the fact that she was under-age, though after understanding Kate's emotions and sensing her inner grieving Richard almost takes an "I look at you and see a mirror" outlook towards her. They are currently partnered with Seth, robbing banks. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn |-|Season One = After Richie and Seth kidnap Scott and Jacob Fuller, Seth sends Richie out to look for Kate who is at the motel pool. When Richie finds her, due to his unusual psyche Kate looks as though she is bleeding out in the pool. Kate is then startled when Richie asks if she's okay, and she answers "I'm fine." He stares at Kate with lust in his eyes as she exit the pool, hallucinating her asking him to "take off my bikini for me." The two then start up a conversation after hearing each other's stories. Richie begins to understand that Kate is hurting inside and that they both feel alone. When Richie exposes Kate biggest fear that her father may have in fact killed her mother she runs off. Once back to her families motel room her father tells her to run but Richard stops her. After escorting Scott to the RV Richard returns to the motel to help Seth and get Kate to the RV. While sitting down, Richie tell Kate he's sorry for scaring her and that he believes everything is happening for a reason. Richard sits guard over Kate and Scott on the way to the twister and while doing so Kate starts up a conversation about his ability to see things and what he thinks this means. Kate tells him that it might have something to do with God and suggests to pray to see if it helps. Offering out her hand, he is reluctant at first but Kate assures him. After arriving at the Twister, they share a kiss but don't interact much after this, though Kate can clearly be seen to be disapproving of Richie’s first interaction with Santanico. |-|Season Two = Kate brings up Richie while talking to Seth, who she argues with for doing drugs after losing his brother. Richard and Malvado talking about finding the blood well when Richard tells him that nether of them know where it is. Malvado then has Kate brought in. Richard and Kate instantly notice each other. When Malvado cut into Kate's palm to see into her soul and find the Blood well, Richie intervenes, telling Malvado that he will do it. Richard and Kate share blood which allows him to see into her soul and everything that Kate has been through this season. After locating the Blood well, Richard tries to take Kate with him but Malvado stops him, telling Richard that he was going to turn her and that he's been waiting hours to do it but Richie tells him that he has been waiting longer and takes Kate as he leaves, saving her. While driving to the Blood Well, Richard and Kate discuss what the end game is. This is a heated conversation and various emotions are conveyed from either character. They arrive near the well and wait when Kate suggests they attack but Richie thinks waiting is a better idea. When Kate realizes that Richie's plan could get Scott killed, they argue but Richie is convinced that his plan will get everyone what they want. Kate runs to Scott, Richard grabs his weapon and goes after her. They soon both get captured. Holding a gun to Kate's head, Carlos questions Richard but he tells Carlos to let Kate go. When Carlos is distracted Kate hits him and tries to stop the pump but Carlos Shoots her twice. Richard tries to attack him as Kate falls to the ground. Richie tells Scott to give Kate his venom or he himself would turn her, clearly not wanting Kate to die, but Kate refuses. Kate’s final words before succumbing to her wounds are that she hopes Richard burns in hell. |-|Season Three = Richard learns that Kate's alive from Seth who saw her while fighting in the ring. They later find out that her body is being possessed by Amaru. After Amaru gains her true form again, Kate goes to Xibalba and retrieves Richie. She defeats Amaru and after the team goes their separate ways, Kate becomes partnered with Seth and Richie robbing banks. Trivia * Kate sees the good in Richie. * According to Seth, Kate trusted Richie. * Richard saw into Kate's soul. * Richard wanted Kate to become a culebra so she wouldn't die. * Both have killed their fathers: Richie set his on fire and Kate mercy killed hers. * Kate and Richard kissed twice in Place of Dead Roads. * Richie was with Kate when he let her die. * Richard was possibly jealous of Seth after he and Kate spent time together during season two. He refers to this as Kate and Seth's "Mexican Honeymoon." * Richard is the first Gecko brother Kate makes an emotional connection with. * In Season Three, Seth believes Kate is gone, and Amaru has complete control over Kate's body. Richard argues that Kate is still alive, and is determined to save her before anyone else. Gallery Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.16.32_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.16.38 PM.png|Richie watches Kate in the pool Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.38.44_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.38.50_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.55.47_PM.png|Richie hallucinating Kate asking him to move her bikini Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.49.24_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.50.06_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.05.53_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.40.12_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.05.42_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at _10.18.35_PM.png|What other things do you pick up on... Screenshot_2015-12-30_at 10.18.52_PM.png|That would be despicable Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.50.45_PM.png|See now you've gone and ruin the whole thing Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.55.28_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.56.57_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.57.05_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.36.11_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_11.11.58_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_10.58.58_PM.png Screenshot_2015-12-30_at_9.27.56_PM.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Television Series Relationships